Zeldapedia:Temple of Courage/Suggestions
Voting templates The Rules, Briefly :'''Note:''' This section is subject to change! * '''You can only vote and/or suggest a fight if you have performed 50 mainspace edits, otherwise your votes will be removed. To check your edit count and enter your name.''' * No suggesting fights for other users. * No more than eight suggestions per week. * 1 support column. * Signed on users only. * If a character fought recently, don't suggest him/her in a fight for at least two weeks. * No talk templates. * Sign your suggestions/votes/comments with ~~~~. * Don't vote for your own suggestion. You automatically vote for it if you suggest it. * No duplicate fights (unless it hasn't happened in more than a year) * All fight suggestions will be archived after a new fight is selected * A user can only suggest one fight per week (i.e.- you can't suggest 3 fights at one time) * Don't suggest the same fight 2 weeks in a row. * Add the battle participants in alphabetical order. * Post your suggestion at the bottom of the page. * Post WHY you support/oppose. * You can remove your own suggestion, but you may not post a new suggestion until next week. Suggestions [[Orca]] vs. [[Rusl]] I think it'll be aweome but really thats your opinion. 2 of Links swordplay teachers. One's resilient and wise while the other is hard to even hurt with a sword and likes going on adventures with his brother for Knight's Crests. IT'S YOUR CHOICE! User:shelyoshspongezelda21 September 30th, 2009 [[Dark Dragon]] vs. [[Stallord]] Back by popular demand. Both are dragons that only use their arms and mouth. Both shoot similar fire/energy balls. Both battles require climbing higher to damage them (dark dragon's hands or the pillar) and both were specifically stated to exist due to the final boss. One is a final boss but the other is thought to be one of the best boss fights in the series. [[User:Oni Dark Link|Oni]] [[User:Oni Dark Link/ Series evaluation|Link]] 21:01, September 27, 2009 (UTC) : : Dragons kick your ass. --[[User:AuronKaizer|Auron]]'''[[User talk:AuronKaizer|Kaizer]] ''' 21:03, September 27, 2009 (UTC) : : Yes. [[User:Diachronos|Diachronos]] ([[User talk:Diachronos|talk]]) 21:05, September 27, 2009 (UTC) : : Anything that appears in Mother 3 gets my vote (that's right, look it up!) [[User:Portal-Kombat|Portal-]][[User_talk:Portal-Kombat|Kombat]] : : Still like it. —[[User:Baltro|'''Baltro''']] [ [[User Talk:Baltro|'''talk''']] · ] 22:30, September 27, 2009 (UTC) : :Still awesome.--[[User:MaloMart|MaloMart]] ([[User talk:MaloMart|talk]]) 00:47, September 28, 2009 (UTC) : : I'm sorry to be the negative nancy here, but I honestly don't like this.... And bring back Onox vs. Darkhammer. --[[User:EveryDayJoe45|EveryDayJoe45]] ([[User talk:EveryDayJoe45|talk]]) 01:03, September 28, 2009 (UTC) : : Onox vs. Darkhammer was clearly going nowhere. This may be Oni's only way to get Onox into the Temple of Courage.--[[User:MaloMart|MaloMart]] ([[User talk:MaloMart|talk]]) 02:18, September 28, 2009 (UTC) : : I disagree. It finished with a +1 or +2 almost every time. Thats enough to win a weak week. --[[User:EveryDayJoe45|EveryDayJoe45]] ([[User talk:EveryDayJoe45|talk]]) 02:30, September 28, 2009 (UTC) : :Still a good fight, still deserves it. haha at "negative nancy".'''-- [[User:Ccbermanzzpedia|C]][[User talk:Ccbermanzzpedia|2]]''' / 02:29, September 28, 2009 (UTC) : :Still a good fight. '''''[[User:Xykeb Zraliv|Xykeb]]''''' '''''[[User talk:Xykeb Zraliv|Yvolix]]''''' ''''' ''''' 04:38, September 28, 2009 (UTC) : : i had the feeling people were getting sick of onox v darkhammer so i decided to leave it for a couple of months until a rainy day. [[User:Oni Dark Link|Oni]] [[User:Oni Dark Link/ Series evaluation|Link]] 17:49, September 28, 2009 (UTC) : : I don't like this one very much. [[User:Oddball464|Oddball]] [[User talk:Oddball464|464]] 02:59, September 29, 2009 (UTC) [[Skull Kid (character)|Skull Kid]] vs. [[Zant]] Two relatively crazy villains who are revealed to merely be puppets of the real villain later on in the games. Also, diametrically opposed fight of two massive fanbases. Should be interesting. Of course, I'm biased here, having made it and all. --[[User:AuronKaizer|Auron]]'''[[User talk:AuronKaizer|Kaizer]] ''' 21:07, September 27, 2009 (UTC) : : Sounds interesting. [[User:Diachronos|Diachronos]] ([[User talk:Diachronos|talk]]) 21:10, September 27, 2009 (UTC) : : Woah! This is a great connection, and even though I'm totally a Majora's Mask fan, Zant gives me second thoughts! [[User:Portal-Kombat|Portal-]][[User_talk:Portal-Kombat|Kombat]] : : I see the similiarities, but Zant is actually evil while the Skull Kid is just being possessed. Plus, I'm sick of the Majora's Mask/Twilight Princess debate, which I think this will cause. Still, I like it enough to support.--[[User:MaloMart|MaloMart]] ([[User talk:MaloMart|talk]]) 00:47, September 28, 2009 (UTC) : : I would support this in any normal instance, but Majora vs. Zant is still vividly in my mind (even though it was awhile back). --[[User:EveryDayJoe45|EveryDayJoe45]] ([[User talk:EveryDayJoe45|talk]]) 01:03, September 28, 2009 (UTC) : : Great connections! Sounds like an awesome fight to me! [[User:The Midna|The Midna]] ([[User talk:The Midna|talk]]) 01:43, September 28, 2009 (UTC) : : Yes yes yes! This should turn out very well. [[User:Jedimasterlink|Jedimasterlink]] ([[User talk:Jedimasterlink|talk]]) 02:01, September 28, 2009 (UTC) : :I like Zant, and I like Skull Kid, but I forsee Zant wining by a mile(s). And I believe Majora vs. Zant was my first official ToC vote....memories :)'''-- [[User:Ccbermanzzpedia|C]][[User talk:Ccbermanzzpedia|2]]''' / 02:27, September 28, 2009 (UTC) : : Zant is way too large of a figure for this to be fifty-fifty. —[[User:Baltro|'''Baltro''']] [ [[User Talk:Baltro|'''talk''']] · ] 02:41, September 28, 2009 (UTC) :: : Really? Based on how Majora vs. Zant did, I thought Skull Kid would easily win. This shows me otherwise. Switchin' my vote to a support.--[[User:MaloMart|MaloMart]] ([[User talk:MaloMart|talk]]) 03:43, September 28, 2009 (UTC) : : Blah. Just don't like it. '''''[[User:Xykeb Zraliv|Xykeb]]''''' '''''[[User talk:Xykeb Zraliv|Yvolix]]''''' ''''' ''''' 04:38, September 28, 2009 (UTC) : : This be a keeper. [[User:Oddball464|Oddball]] [[User talk:Oddball464|464]] 02:59, September 29, 2009 (UTC) [[Molgera]] vs. [[Slime Eel]] Large snake/worm/eel like creatures that pop their heads out of various places. Both must be defeated by Hookshotting certain parts of their bodies, then slashing their weak spots. Also, both deploy decoys during the courses of their battles. '''''[[User:Xykeb Zraliv|Xykeb]]''''' '''''[[User talk:Xykeb Zraliv|Yvolix]]''''' ''''' ''''' 04:38, September 28, 2009 (UTC) : : Actually, this is pretty cool. [[User:Portal-Kombat|Portal-]][[User_talk:Portal-Kombat|Kombat]] : : I don't know anything about ''LA'', but I love ''WW''. [[User:Diachronos|Diachronos]] ([[User talk:Diachronos|talk]]) 11:37, September 28, 2009 (UTC) : : Hmmmm....no. I'm officially not a fan of WW in the ToC. --[[User:AuronKaizer|Auron]]'''[[User talk:AuronKaizer|Kaizer]] ''' 13:52, September 28, 2009 (UTC) : : Not feeling it [[User:Oddball464|Oddball]] [[User talk:Oddball464|464]] 02:59, September 29, 2009 (UTC) : : I don't think very many will vote, but Molgera might actuall win, hmmm first TWW win in the ToC?'''-- [[User:Ccbermanzzpedia|C]][[User talk:Ccbermanzzpedia|2]]''' / 15:34, September 29, 2009 (UTC) : : no I remember distinctly molgera bet twinmold before I came (I remember because I would have desperately voted twinmold) [[User:Oni Dark Link|Oni]] [[User:Oni Dark Link/ Series evaluation|Link]] 17:09, September 29, 2009 (UTC) [[Error]] vs. [[Old Man]] Probably not going to win but I thought I'd see what people thought of it so I can know if I should bring it back another week. Anyway, both are some of the most outright bizarre characters in the series. They both appear in the oldest of old games, and they are known for their horribly mangled sentences.--[[User:MaloMart|MaloMart]] ([[User talk:MaloMart|talk]]) 00:56, September 29, 2009 (UTC) : : Generally I hate fights like this, but I'm liking this one. '''''[[User:Xykeb Zraliv|Xykeb]]''''' '''''[[User talk:Xykeb Zraliv|Yvolix]]''''' ''''' ''''' 00:59, September 29, 2009 (UTC) : : ERROR DOES NOT COMPUTE --[[User:AuronKaizer|Auron]]'''[[User talk:AuronKaizer|Kaizer]] ''' 01:15, September 29, 2009 (UTC) : : bEhInD gRaPeFrUiT fAlLs! ZoOm! ThErE's a SeCrEt! He'Ll SaY "sAy PaSsWoRd!" wAiT tHrEe MiNuTeS! ...oh wait. Wrong game. Maybe it was something about getting a sword from behind a waterfall? [[User:Portal-Kombat|Portal-]][[User_talk:Portal-Kombat|Kombat]] : :I'M ERROR, HOW ARE YOU?'''-- [[User:Ccbermanzzpedia|C]][[User talk:Ccbermanzzpedia|2]]''' / 01:46, September 29, 2009 (UTC) : : Too funny not to support! [[User:Oddball464|Oddball]] [[User talk:Oddball464|464]] 02:59, September 29, 2009 (UTC) : : im opposing because i ee a lot of hate mail going toward zelda ii and there is little or no chance of ERROR being the victor. [[User:Oni Dark Link|Oni]] [[User:Oni Dark Link/ Series evaluation|Link]] 15:09, September 29, 2009 (UTC) : : This one is very interesting, but it seems like a landslide victory for Old Man, seeing as Error is in one guy, with that game being Zelda II. Old Man was in multiple games. I'm going to have to think this over before I support or oppose. [[User:The Midna|The Midna]] ([[User talk:The Midna|talk]]) 22:08, September 29, 2009 (UTC) : : A rediculous concept, but I like it. --[[User:EveryDayJoe45|EveryDayJoe45]] ([[User talk:EveryDayJoe45|talk]]) 23:35, September 29, 2009 (UTC) : : This should work well. [[User:Midna Rocks|Midna Rocks]] Comments